1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to launching systems for aircraft and more particularly relates to an apparatus which includes a rotary launcher which can carry multiple projectiles, the projectiles being launched for aircraft defense.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a long felt need for efficiently protecting a host aircraft from approaching threats, such as missiles. In response to this need present assignee, Rockwell International Corporation, has developed a projectile, known within the company as the Killer Volleyball (KV). The KV is desired to be launchable from a host aircraft for aircraft defense. The KV and the system for which it is used are claimed in concurrently filed patent applications, Ser. No. 07/493,088, entitled "Killer Volleyball For Vehicle Defense" and Ser. No. 07/491,798, entitled "Killer Volleyball Defense System". All three of these patent applications are assigned to Rockwell International Corporation.
The development of the KV resulted in a concomitant need for a launcher which could efficiently launch the KV from the host aircraft. Such a launch is preferably parallel to the line of flight of the host aircraft. The rapid deployment of multiple KVs was desired. In the development of such a launcher, the present invention was conceived which, although is particularly adapted for launching the KV, has broader utilities, for example, to launch other active defensive weapons.
A patent search has revealed the following references which may be deemed material to the prosecution of the present application:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,120, issued to J. M. Lang et at, utilizes a mechanically actuated ejector rack to eject a weapon perpendicular to the line of flight of the host vehicle. The Lang et al device requires complicated mechanical retention/actuation devices to support the weapon prior to and at deployment.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,384, entitled "Rotary Rack Launcher with Direct Load Pass Suspension", issued to A. M. Arnold, discloses a launcher designed to eject the weapon perpendicular to the line of flight of the host vehicle. Like the Lang et al device, the Arnold design utilizes a mechanically actuated ejector rack and requires the use of a mechanical retention/actuation device.